Play Pretend
by leftrightbrain
Summary: Kurt wants to work on his sex appeal, and he ends up fascinated with the thought of giving a blow job. On impulse, he buys a dildo online to practice with, but he needs a little Courage. Blaine's a good enough friend to lend a hand.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt watched himself in the mirror as the object thrust in and out of his mouth. He pursed his lips around it slightly, then relaxed them.

His cheeks tensed and shifted over his cheekbones as he did so, and he watched the way it altered the angles of his face. He considered which looked more "sultry." He noted that his lips were pinking up slightly from the abuse.

He poked the object towards the back of his throat, gagging dramatically when it actually made contact. His gag reflex was a lot stronger than I would have expected._ Freaking fantastic,_ he thought to himself, going back to thrusting the object back and forth at a steady pace.

Moving the object faster, Kurt tried to stare seductively at himself in the mirror. Unfortunately, this version of his "sexy face" was no more or less awkward and unappealing than his previous efforts.

Kurt sighed, spit the toothpaste out into the sink and wiped his mouth. "This is hopeless," he announced to his reflection, before trudging to bed and flopping down on the mattress.

00000000000000000000

"Is something bothering you, Kurt?" Blaine asked through slightly narrowed eyes, tilting his head thoughtfully and looking at Kurt with a probing, concerned expression.

Kurt looked at Blaine, then back down at his lap, toying with the coffee cup in front of him. _It's not fair for him to give me those looks. I can't resist it when he looks at me like that. His eyes shine two shades lighter._ "No, I'm fine. I just didn't sleep well, that's all," Kurt replied, taking a sip of coffee while still avoiding Blaine's eyes.

Blaine pursed his lips in thought and took a sip of his own coffee. "I'm not sure I buy that, Kurt. This is about the other day, isn't it?"

_Damn him, damn him so hard_, Kurt silently cursed the boy who knew him so well. Kurt's eyes widened as he flashed back to the embarrassment of the previous afternoon. He took a deep breath and paused before replying. "Well, yes. I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I know you were just trying to help. I think I'm beyond help, though." Kurt took another sip of coffee, his face screwing up in disgust with himself.

Blaine chuckled softly, and drank from his cup again. "You aren't beyond help, Kurt," he said after swallowing. "Just don't try so hard."

"That's easy for you to say. You have it, and I don't, and that's a problem. Did you see the way those girls from Crawford County Day were looking at you? We're lucky they didn't try to tear you into pieces so each one could have a souvenir. I, on the other hand, looked like I was in pain, as you put it." Kurt scowled, looking at his hands. The comment hung in the air, and it still stung. The performance was just an excuse, since he had performed sexual songs before without thinking twice. Blaine's opinion was the only one that really mattered.

Kurt didn't want to look Blaine in the eyes anymore, and he didn't see the flash of regret that crossed them before Blaine responded.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I still think you can pull it off if you work on it. But it's just one song for one competition, so don't worry so much," Blaine said, regaining his dapper facade.

00000000000000000000

"This is insane," Kurt muttered to himself, letting out a breath and pressing his eyes shut before popping them open again and double-clicking on the browser icon.

After his confrontation with Blaine a few days ago, Kurt had given more thought to Blaine's prior suggestion of doing internet research to learn about sex and increase his comfort level with sexiness. Although, at the moment, Kurt was very uncomfortable indeed.

He started with a search for basic sex information for gay teens, but quickly became overwhelmed with blunt facts on diseases, protection and risks. The clinical approach made him feel even less sexy, like that was possible.

He sighed and closed that browser window, opening a new one and drumming on his keyboard thoughtfully. He decided to check out some porn. _Maybe I can find guys who looks as "obviously gay" as I do and imitate what they're doing,_ Kurt thought.

The first click unleashed a flood of pop-ups flashing across his screen. Kurt cursed softly and rushed to close the most terrifying ones, continuing to the site. _Let's try "hot twinks take it all,"_ Kurt thought, clicking on a link. He had been called a "twink" once or twice by aggressive closet cases;

Kurt's eyes went wide at the array of pictures popping up on his screen. He scrolled through page after page, clearing his throat at some of the more shocking images. Kurt was very tempted to freak out. He tried to forget that they were all people, with mothers who probably wouldn't approve of their babies getting naked on the internet.

"Is he wearing blush?" Kurt muttered aloud. Perhaps his own naturally rosy-cheeked complexion wouldn't be as much of a detriment as he had thought.

Almost all of the boys in the pictures were completely shaved, free of pubic hair. Kurt wasn't ready to even think about doing that.

His eyes settled on a photo of a young man with narrow hips and broad shoulders, kneeling and orally pleasuring a well-endowed man who was only visible from the waist down. Something about the boy's eyes and jawline reminded Kurt of himself. He analyzed the picture, trying to decide what was sexy about it.

_Nothing much, really,_ Kurt thought. The boy looked uncomfortable overall, though the expression on his face was enthusiastic. His lips were stretched wide and his throat bulged. Kurt gasped as he realized what the bulge signified. He noticed that his own erection was straining at his boxers. _I guess it is sexy after all, but it has less to do with how he looks and more to do with what he's doing,_ Kurt thought. He remembered his experiments with the toothbrush and winced. Maybe there was a way to work on that.

His eyes drifted to a banner ad at the top of the page. An enormous dildo filled the entire width of the screen. Flashing text invited the viewer to browse their selection of toys. Oddly tempted, Kurt moved the mouse and clicked on the ad.

That was a mistake. The ad redirected him to an online sex shop, the front page covered with pictures of couples enthusiastically enjoying their various offerings. Judging by the photos, the shop sold sexy costumes as well. And butt plugs. Huge, intimidating metal butt plugs...

Kurt panicked and slammed down the screen of his laptop. His cock throbbed and ached, seemingly protesting the sudden departure of the images. He screwed up his courage and opened the screen again.

The laptop flashed to life, his browser window still open. Partially covering his eyes, Kurt navigated to the "non-vibrating dildos" section and clicked.

The "demonstration" photos were gone, but rows and rows of dildos in every shape, size, color and material filled the screen. Kurt grew overwhelmed as he tried to think critically about the selection, finally clicking on a moderately-priced, purple silicone dildo adorned with glittery swirls. He moved swiftly to the checkout screen, not wanting to lose his nerve.

After making his purchase, Kurt shut down his laptop and stretched out on his bed. His erection was still bothering him, not having abated. The thrill of doing something so naughty only made it worse, even though the images were no longer teasing him.

Kurt tugged off his shirt and lay back down on the pillow with his right arm behind his head, his left hand moving across his chest. He played with his nipples, then ran his fingertips down his stomach. Fluttering his eyes closed, he tried to call to mind some of the images from his internet "research."

Guilt and shame washed over him as he thought about the boys in the photos. It was one thing to objectively study the images to try and imitate them, and another thing entirely to deliberately think about them while touching himself. Kurt thought about how desperate he'd have to be in order to let someone take those kinds of photos of him. They were probably all on drugs.

Kurt sighed and screwed his eyes firmly shut, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. This wasn't working, and he still needed release. His mind floated to where it really wanted to be.

Deep, intense hazel eyes framed by long, dark lashes and brows. Wild curls tamed into place but threatening to spring free. A firm jaw, olive skin and luscious-looking lips. A bright, friendly smile.

Not to mention, a nicely toned body, with bulging arm muscles and surprisingly chiseled abs, nothing like the unappealing "twinks" on the websites. Kurt had been lucky enough to catch a glimpse of Blaine's body when they were cleaning up the suds after the disastrous warehouse performance, and he treasured the mental picture.

Kurt even liked that Blaine was a little bit shorter than himself. He wasn't sure why. Was shortness a turn-on? Maybe, but it probably was just because... it was Blaine. His best friend, Blaine, who was so perceptive in some ways but so oblivious in others.

Kurt shuddered as he began to stroke himself, tweaking his nipple hard with his other hand.

00000000000000000000

Back in Westerville, Blaine was returning from an evening workout at the gym. He stripped and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and relaxing as he was enveloped in warmth.

Working out had been a welcome distraction, but even still it had been difficult to keep his mind from wandering to thoughts of pink cheeks, soft lips, a delicate jawline and a perfect, clefted chin.

Now, however, as the hot water washed over him, he allowed himself to fantasize.

He was left to imagine the body Kurt had to be hiding under all of his clothes. Blaine had never been lucky enough to catch an actual glimpse, as Kurt was far too guarded for that. Even when they were cleaning up the warehouse together and Blaine had stripped to his undershirt, Kurt had only taken off his blazer, even leaving his tie in place. However, where the suds had dampened Kurt's shirt and made it cling to his arms, Blaine could tell that he was anything but scrawny.

Blaine imagined long, lean dancer's muscles accenting Kurt's tall frame. He remembered the tight pants Kurt used to wear before he donned the Dalton uniform, so he could picture what Kurt's legs and ass might look like without any clothing at all.

Blaine leaned against the wall of the shower and groaned. Kurt was quickly becoming his best friend, but did he have to be so distracting? Blaine decided to give in to temptation and fisted his cock slowly, the water still running over his body.

**A/N: Whoops, how did this never make it on here? This is old, and it's four parts, so I'll have the rest up pretty quickly. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. If you like it, you might like my new story "Fascinator" or my older one-shot "DSL."**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kurt, there's a package for you!" Burt shouted up the stairs.

"One minute, dad!" Kurt shouted back, engrossed in his math homework, before realizing what the package had to be. He was off the bed and out the door in a flash.

Kurt bounded down the stairs, snatching the package out of his father's hands.

"Did you order something, kiddo?" Burt asked.

"Yeah, dad, it's... um... just some CD's." Kurt panted, thinking quickly but not well.

"CD's? Aren't those a little, you know, old-fashioned? What with you kids and your iPods and all?" Burt said.

"Well, yes, but..." Kurt blinked, mentally kicking himself. _Why couldn't I have just said DVD's? That would actually have made sense, _he thought. "...they on their way out, all the more reason to buy them now. They might be worth something some day."

"Okay..." Burt said to his son's retreating form, as Kurt fled up the stairs to his room.

Once inside, Kurt carefully shut the door and took a deep breath, setting the package in the center of his bed. After pausing to rub the stress out of his face, he sat on the bed, picked up the box and tore at the tape holding it shut. His eyes bugged out as he beheld the contents.

It was a lot bigger than he expected.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat, and after a moment he dropped the dildo back into the box as if it had burned his skin.

_Courage?_ he thought to himself. He picked up the dildo again.

He circled his fingers around the circumference, squeezing to feel how much give there was in the firm silicone. He bounced it in his hands a bit, feeling the weight.

Kurt stood and went to the bathroom mirror, and held out the object next to his face. He watched his eyes in the mirror as he opened his mouth, held up the dildo, and tried to imitate the sexy face from the porn photo.

The minute it touched his tongue, he knew that this was NOT going to work. Blushing like mad, he darted back into his bedroom, dropped the dildo back into the box and shoved the thing deep underneath his bed.

00000000000000000000

"Kurt..." Blaine said, peering into Kurt's eyes as they walked to Geography class together.

"Blaine?" Kurt replied, with artificial lightness.

"Don't even try to pretend there isn't something bothering you this time, Kurt," Blaine said. "You've been avoiding me all day. Talk to me, please?" He stepped in front of Kurt, walking backwards to match his pace, and took his hand, trying to make the boy acknowledge him.

"We have to get to class, Blaine." Kurt said, icily.

"Screw it, we can be late," Blaine said, tugging Kurt into an empty classroom and shutting the door. "I don't know if I did something to make you mad at me, or if it's something else. But either way there's something wrong, and I want to make it better."

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms and looking back at Blaine. "You didn't do anything. It's not you, it's me." He quipped.

Blaine's eyes widened at the turn of phrase. He stepped forward and touched Kurt's arm. "You're still worried about not being able to act sexy on stage, for Regionals. But why is it bothering you this much? It's not that big of a deal."

_Not a big deal? NOT A BIG DEAL? Being completely unable to be sexy or seductive, being in love with my best friend who laughs at my efforts and will never see me the way I want him to see me? That's not a big deal? _Kurt fumed internally, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Look," Blaine continued, "I'm sorry. I can see that it is that big of a deal to you, so here's what we're gonna do. I said we'll figure something out and we will. We just need more practice. How about I come over to your house tonight and we'll work on it? Just don't kick me out again, please." Blaine pouted endearingly.

Kurt froze at the unintentional implications of Blaine's words. "I'll think about it, but right now we need to get to class," he said, quickly exiting the empty classroom.

00000000000000000000

Kurt's phone buzzed on the dinner table. He picked it up and checked quickly, knowing his father would get annoyed if he paid to much attention to the device.

**From: Blaine**

**How about we practice tonight? Can I come over? :)**

Kurt read the text and sighed. He quickly tapped out a reply.

**From: Kurt**

**I thought you'd never ask. A different kind of "practice" from the kind you mean, though. I have a problem and I could really, really use your special talents...**

Kurt deleted the text, and started over.

**From: Kurt**

**Sorry, can't tonight. It's family movie night.**

It was a lie, but Kurt couldn't bear another uncomfortable discussion about his lack of sex appeal.

Kurt finished dinner and went up to his room to work on his homework. However, his thoughts kept finding their way back to Blaine. Blaine was so confident in his sexuality. Kurt had never dared to ask, but he was sure that he had plenty of prior sexual experience.

Kurt rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. It was a depressing thought, but why would Blaine want to be with a total virgin, anyway? Kurt couldn't possibly satisfy him, even if he could manage to sexually attract the boy.

Kurt reached for his laptop and turned it on. Maybe more internet research was in order. Perhaps if he exposed himself to porn little by little, he could keep from getting creeped out long enough to actually learn something.

He searched for videos this time, pulling up a movie of another young, relatively effeminate guy giving a blow job. Kurt watched the entire video, intrigued by the tongue tricks and the way the guy moaned around the cock in his mouth, like he was loving it.

Towards the end, Kurt became even more fascinated by the behavior of the recipient. The man in the film held the other guy by he back of his head, gently thrusting. As the guy worked harder on his cock, bringing him closer to the edge, the recipient began to whimper and moan like he was completely overcome by the sensations. Kurt found himself reaching into his boxers to stroke his hardening cock in time to the sounds coming from the screen.

After shuddering and coming hard in his own hand, Kurt relaxed and attempted to reflect on what he had learned. The hottest part of it all had been the fact that both people at least looked like they were enjoying it so much. Kurt understood now why still photos had not done much for him.

Kurt curled up under the covers and turned off the light, falling asleep to thoughts of Blaine. Specifically, the thought of making Blaine make those kinds of noises.

00000000000000000000

The next day, Kurt went to the library to do some work after classes ended. He didn't have any classes in common with Blaine on Thursdays, so he had managed not to run into him all day long. Kurt would normally go to the Lima Bean if he needed a place to study, but Blaine would probably be there.

Kurt was having a hard time thinking too much about his best friend without mentally going back to the previous night's fantasies, and he knew that if he came face to face with Blaine a blush would light up his face like a Christmas tree. The last thing Kurt wanted was for Blaine to think he was mad at him, but it was easier to hide than to face the object of his unrequited crush.

Unfortunately for Kurt, he had underestimated the extent to which his new best friend already could predict his behavior.

"We missed you at lunch, Kurt," Blaine said, settling into the chair across from Kurt at the library table.

Kurt shot Blaine a tense smile. "I wasn't hungry, so I decided to get some work done on my Biology project. This stuff is such a mystery to me." Kurt quickly closed his notebook so that Blaine couldn't see that his project wasn't due until the following week.

"Well, since you've been so responsible and your project is all finished..." Blaine said, cocking an eyebrow at the assignment that had quickly been hidden from view, "...you'll be free to hang out tonight, right?" Blaine reached out and touched Kurt's sleeve gently as he asked, unintentionally sending a thrill through Kurt's body.

"I don't know, I still have assignments in History and English," Kurt said, thinking quickly while pointedly ignoring the hazel eyes that were trained on his face.

"You don't have those until Monday," Blaine said. "Come on, you work too hard. I'm not taking no for an answer." Blaine employed his most persuasive smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes, grinning at the adorableness. "I'll have to ask my dad. I'll text you later, okay?" he said.

"Very well, I'll leave you to it," Blaine said, standing. "Not that he has ever had a problem with me coming over before."

"That was before you brought up S-E-X and M-E, Blaine," Kurt quipped. "Thank you for that, by the way."

"All right, all right, sorry," Blaine put his hands in the air in mock surrender, then shoved them in his pockets and took a few steps backwards. "Promise me you'll text me, though."

"I promise, now go away so I can get something done!" Kurt laughed.

00000000000000000000

Kurt stretched out on his bed after dinner. He couldn't put this off any longer, having promised to text Blaine about possibly hanging out in the evening. Now, to come up with a believable lie.

**From: Kurt**

**I'm going to have to take a rain check, my dad wants to watch a movie and**

_Whoops, already used that one._ Kurt deleted the message and started over. The best lies had a kernel of truth in them, so Kurt decided to start with the truth and go from there.

**From: Kurt**

**Come over. I'd love to see you.**

Well, that wasn't going to work at all. Kurt deleted the message and started over. But why did the screen say "sending?"

**From: Blaine**

**C U soon. :)**

Kurt blinked at his phone, as if it would change what he saw on the screen. _Now what do I do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine watched Kurt pace around the room from his seat on Kurt's bed.

Kurt was babbling uncontrollably about Warbler drama. It really didn't matter that much to Kurt, but he was trying to avoid awkward silences and probing questions from Blaine.

"Why does Wes have to throw his power around like that?" Kurt fumed. "Just because he's head of the council doesn't mean he gets to act the way he does. Why does he care so much that David wants to bring his girlfriend to watch one little practice, anyway?"

"I kind of see his point," Blaine interjected. "It could be a distraction, and Wes never brings his girlfriend to practice."

"Or to a competition, or to a party," Kurt snarked. "...in fact, there's no evidence that she exists at all. It's a little suspicious if you ask me."

"It is hard to picture Wes with a girl..." Blaine trailed off, watching Kurt as he ceased his laps around the room.

"They would make a cute couple, wouldn't they?" Kurt said, a smile playing across his face.

"Kurt, as much as I like gossiping with you about our friends in denial, that's not why I came over," Blaine said, smirking at the slender boy. "Do you still want my help with your... 'stage presence'?"

Kurt blushed furiously. "I still say it's hopeless, but I've been trying," he said.

"Why don't you show me what you've been working on?" Blaine said.

Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the bed so he wouldn't have to look him in the eyes anymore. "There's not much to show. It's not helping. I tried that internet research stuff you suggested, but..." he trailed off.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, rubbing Kurt's forearm as he lapsed into silence. "I know you want to do a good job, but it's just one performance."

"It's not just about performing on stage, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "My utter lack of sexual knowledge is an ongoing problem for me. I'm like some kind of ultra-virgin. What if I were to meet a guy, one I really wanted to be with?"

"If he's the right guy for you, he won't care and you'll figure it out together," Blaine said confidently.

"That's not good enough!" Kurt squeaked in protest. "What if... I just know that he'd be more experienced than I am," Kurt said, "and I'd be all the more freaked out."

Kurt paused for several seconds before continuing in a nervous whisper. "Blaine, you said you'd help me..."

"Anything," Blaine said softly, watching in fascination as the blush on Kurt's cheeks deepened past the point he would have thought possible.

"Okay... what do you know about... the gag reflex?" Kurt asked, burying his face in his hands and peeking through his fingers for Blaine's reaction.

Blaine held his breath while his mind tried to process the abrupt 90-degree turn that the conversation had taken. Now it was his turn to blush.

"I've been... practicing..." Kurt said softly, "... and I think mine must be extra-strong or something. The things those guys do in... 'those movies' just seem impossible. Is there any way to fix it?"

Blaine blushed even more as he thought back to his own internet research. "I've heard you can train it, with practice."

"Actually, I kind of already have been trying that," Kurt said, bitterly. "It hasn't worked out so far. Like at all."

"What do you think you're doing wrong?" Blaine asked.

"I have no idea, that's the problem," Kurt said. Suddenly, he hopped off the bed and started to dig around underneath it. "Why don't you watch and tell me?" Kurt called from underneath the mattress.

As Blaine considered the implications of Kurt's words, he buried his face in his hands. He adjusted himself in his pants, smoothed his hair and had regained his detached, friendly expression by the time Kurt emerged from underneath the bed, box in hand.

"Just watch and tell me what I'm doing wrong," Kurt said, whipping the large, purple dildo out of the box. As he licked his lips and contemplated the object, he failed to notice soft whimper that came from Blaine's throat.

"Maybe I should lick it first. I never tried that before," Kurt said. "What do you think?" Blaine only shrugged in response, his hand partially covering his face and an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Undaunted, Kurt opened his mouth wide and lapped his tongue experimentally at the head of the dildo. He thought that Blaine watching would have made this more difficult, but somehow it was easier than it had been while just he watched himself in the mirror. Something about the way Blaine's eyes were trained on him gave Kurt a slight boost of confidence.

Kurt pulled the dildo away and tried again, this time running his tongue along the length of the dildo from the base to the tip. He was engrossed in his surprisingly successful efforts. So much so that he paid no attention to Blaine who was biting down lightly on his knuckle.

Next, Kurt swirled his tongue in a circle around the entire head of the dildo. After wetting it down, he pursed his lips around the head and sucked it into his mouth. He looked up at Blaine for the first time in a while, but after he noticed the strange look on the other boy's face he paused and pulled the dildo out of his mouth with a "pop."

"Don't stop on my account," Blaine muttered.

"What did you say?" Kurt smiled.

"Keep going, you're doing fine so far." Blaine said, louder this time.

Kurt raised a confused eyebrow at Blaine, wrapping his lips around the dildo again and sucking thoughtfully.

Kurt decided to try pushing the dildo a bit further into his mouth. He proceeded slowly, but after a few seconds his gag reflex kicked in and he pulled it back.

"Try straightening your throat," Blaine said huskily. "Tilt your chin up, towards the ceiling. That should be easier."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling obediently, stretching his jaw open again before plunging the dildo straight down into his mouth. He was able to get it nearly an inch further into his mouth before gagging and pulling it back up.

"Try consciously relaxing your throat," Blaine said quickly, "...right as it touches, but before the reflex kicks in."

Kurt's eyes flitted to Blaine's tense face before looking back up at the ceiling and positioning the dildo again.

"Don't forget to breathe," Blaine added.

Kurt moved the dildo down steadily, taking a deep breath and then relaxing his throat as the dildo touched the back of his mouth.

Blaine made a small noise, somewhere between a grunt and a sigh. It was enough to break Kurt's concentration, and he gagged badly, yanking the dildo back up and coughing with watery eyes.

"Ow." Kurt coughed. "That... sucked..." He wiped his eyes.

"No!" Blaine exclaimed. "It was... sexy, actually."

Kurt grinned at Blaine. "Should I try again?"

"Practice makes perfect. I don't care if it takes all night, I'm here for you." Blaine said.

"How selfless of you," Kurt snarked. "Although, if you mean it, something did occur to me."

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"I should practice someone else being in control," Kurt said. "Maybe it will even be easier that way. It's tempting to stop pushing when it touches my throat."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he didn't respond. Kurt walked up to him at the edge of the bed and handed him the dildo. Kurt knelt on the floor in front of Blaine and cast his eyes towards the ceiling.

Blaine's brain was short circuiting as he watched Kurt move onto the floor. He had to say something to distract from his sudden panic. "Um, come a little closer," Blaine said, scooting to the very edge of the bed.

Kurt crawled forward until he was kneeling between Blaine's knees, then placed each of his hands lightly on the top of Blaine's thighs. "I'll tap your leg if it's too much," Kurt said before looking back at the ceiling and opening his mouth.

Blaine focused on controlling his breathing as he positioned the dildo above Kurt's taught lips and began to slide it down. He tried to go slowly but steadily, expecting to feel Kurt's fingers tapping his thigh at any moment.

Instead, Kurt let out a moan as the dildo moved into his throat. Blaine was so startled by the sound that he almost dropped the dildo. Without thinking, his fingertips moved to the corner of Kurt's jaw. Recovering quickly, Blaine steadied the dildo and tried to play it off like he was just trying to get a better grip on the toy, and put his other hand back in his lap.

After a few seconds, Blaine pulled the dildo out of Kurt's mouth. "How was that?" Blaine asked.

"It was fine, why did you stop?" Kurt said, tilting his head back and opening his mouth again.

Blaine inserted the dildo into Kurt once more, this time bracing himself for any erotic noises Kurt might make.

Kurt moaned again, and Blaine responded by pushing the dildo down farther. He quickly adjusted his now fully-hard erection in his pants while Kurt was distracted.

Blaine moved the dildo another quarter of an inch into Kurt's throat. The kneeling boy moved a hand to wrap around Blaine's on the dildo. "Too much?" Blaine asked, pulling it back slightly.

Instead, Kurt's fingers entwined with Blaine's to push the dildo even deeper. Kurt whimpered greedily, his fingernails digging into the back of Blaine's hand as he gripped the toy tightly.

"Oh my god," Blaine whispered.

Kurt ducked off of the dildo and blinked at his friend. "Something wrong?"

"I, uh.. no, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking... gag reflex is clearly not a problem for you."

Kurt giggled. "I guess not. You're right, practice really does help. What should we practice next?"

Blaine steadied his breath before replying. "How about licking, and sucking on it with your lips?"

"All right. Here, I'll hold it. You watch and coach me," Kurt said, not moving from between Blaine's knees.

This time, Kurt watched Blaine's face carefully for a reaction as he wrapped his lips around the dildo and started to suck. He turned his head to the side so that Blaine had a full view of his mouth working, but he could still keep one eye trained on Blaine.

Kurt realized at that moment that the unreadable expression in Blaine's eyes might actually be lust. His heart beat faster at the notion, and he decided to test his theory.

Kurt rubbed the dildo back and forth on his lips, humming with delight. Blaine licked his own lips in response.

Kurt sucked the dildo an inch further into his mouth, then massaged it with his tongue, now obscenely moaning. He closed his eyes halfway, but was still able to see Blaine biting his lip and putting his shaking hand on his knee to steady himself.

Kurt sucked hard on the dildo, deliberately making slurping noises. He was pretty sure that Blaine bit down on his lip even harder after he did that.

Kurt had an idea. He could put his theory to the test.

He swirled his lips around the dildo, then licked aggressively at the silicone, his tongue dragging along the side and showing at the corner of his mouth. Suddenly he tilted back his chin and thrust the dildo straight down into his throat and back out, then did it again, moaning happily each time.

Blaine was clearly transfixed by the performance. Kurt decided that it was time for the ultimate test.

He thrust the dildo into his throat once more, then pretended to gag and cough, resting his hand on Blaine's thigh as he supposedly struggled to regain his composure. As another round of fake coughs wracked his body, his hand slipped off of Blaine's thigh and "accidentally" brushed across his crotch.

Kurt's suspicions were confirmed as Blaine's erection twitched under his exploring fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt lowered the dildo and looked up at Blaine's face. The dark-haired boy was blushing and scrunching up his face, looking anywhere but at Kurt.

"Blaine? What do you think? Am I making progress?" Kurt's voice had a flirty lilt to it, amused and delighted by Blaine's reaction. However, Kurt reminded himself not to read too much into it. Blaine was turned on, but that didn't mean he had actual feelings for Kurt. He pushed those thoughts aside and decided to enjoy what he could get out if it.

Blaine cleared his throat and spoke brusquely. "Yes. Progress. Definitely. A-plus. What time is it? I really should get going." Blaine brushed his hands across his pants, smoothing over the fabric, but made no move to stand quite yet. He had to wait a moment for that.

"It's still early," Kurt replied, batting his eyelashes,"...you've stayed a lot later than this before." Kurt was surprising himself with his ability to play coy. "Besides, there was something else I wanted to try."

"You are really... really... you don't need any more practice, Kurt, believe me. But you could practice on your own if you really wanted to. I should go..."

"Not this, I can't. I need you, Blaine. Your help, I mean." Kurt blushed and struggled with his nerves before continuing. "You said you'd help me... and you might enjoy it, too..." Kurt did his best to add a seductive purr to his words.

Blaine gulped, transfixed by the look in Kurt's eyes. He had a feeling they were about to approach a line that he had decided not to cross.

Kurt paused and looked away for a moment. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't know how to ask for it. He settled down cross-legged and decided to try coming at the issue from the side.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kurt said, peering at Blaine. "You said you've never had a boyfriend before, but you've done... things... before, with boys. Right?"

"Some things, yes." Blaine replied. "There was a boy I met at Dalton. He's not in the Warblers," he added quickly in response to Kurt's questioning look. "We went on a couple of dates and made out in his car a few times. There was some 'heavy petting' but it never got very far because we were in public and I didn't want to be indiscreet."

"What happened? You said there 'was' a boy, not there 'is' a boy," Kurt said tentatively, not certain he wanted to know the answer.

"There just... wasn't a spark. I gave him a chance because, let's face it, there aren't that many gay guys to choose from, even at Dalton. But it was never going to last, and I broke it off." Blaine was examining his hands intently as he spoke. There was more to say, but Blaine didn't have the nerve to finish the thought.

Kurt withered at Blaine's words, and considered abandoning his plan altogether. Even if Blaine agreed to help him with his "practice," Kurt didn't want to be another guy who got "a chance" from Blaine just because it was convenient.

Kurt's heart melted a little as he looked at his best friend, who was still looking his own hands. Kurt took advantage of Blaine's distraction and let his eyes rake over the handsome lines of Blaine's face and his full, pink lips. The corners of his mouth were turned down slightly. Kurt longed to kiss him, hard enough to wipe the frown off of his face.

At that moment, Blaine finally looked back. Kurt gasped softly at the intense, lustful look in his eyes. Blaine took his breath away, and Kurt decided that it was worth throwing himself around... just this once.

"I honestly wasn't expecting that," Kurt broke the silence. "The way you talk, the way you act, I thought for sure that you were much more experienced." Kurt's heart was thrumming in his chest, his eyes locked onto Blaine's. He wanted to look away in embarrassment but he was frozen in place and time as he forced the words out. "...But you can still help me... you don't need experience to be able to tell me what feels good."

Blaine blinked and smiled in confusion as he processed the words. "Wait, what? Are you... are you suggesting..."

"This is the next logical step," Kurt argued. "Practicing on a dildo just isn't the same as doing it to an actual person."

"Kurt, you're my best friend, we can't!"

"Please, Blaine?" Kurt said, blinking slowly up at Blaine through his lashes. "Just let me try it once. You've been so much help but I really want to finish the lesson. Pretty please?"

Blaine let his held breath out in a whoosh. "Okay."

Kurt's heart surged with joy, and he eagerly leaned forward and went straight for Blaine's zipper. His fingers fumbled with the button at the top as he undid Blaine's pants, then his hands hovered nervously over the patch of exposed underwear. Kurt badly wanted to reach inside and take Blaine's hardness into his hands, but he had to wrestle with his nerves first.

"Would it be better for you to stay seated or to lie back?" Kurt asked, chewing his lip and stalling.

"I want to watch you... I mean, I need to be able to watch you do it, right? So, sitting, but let me just..." Blaine stood up quickly and pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles before sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

Kurt was suddenly confronted with the sight of Blaine's erection, and he couldn't help but stare. "Blaine... you look... incredible." Kurt winced at the sound of his voice. It was even higher than usual, but he couldn't help it.

"Do you have to stare like that?" Blaine asked meekly, his dick flagging slightly as anxiety coursed through his body.

"I'm sorry, I'm just freaking out a little," Kurt said, rubbing his face. "But I still want to try!" he added, quickly.

"Okay," Blaine said, closing his eyes to make it easier on both of them. "Just take it slowly, and start the way you did with the dildo."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and bit his lip. Blaine looked super sexy with his eyes shut. Kurt felt a sudden surge of confidence, realizing that he had the upper hand at the moment. He had control over Blaine's reaction, over his pleasure, and despite his reluctant words the other boy seemed to want it just as badly as Kurt did. Remembering that made it easier to do what he did next.

Kurt leaned forward on his knees, sticking his tongue far out of his mouth, and haltingly lapped at the tip of Blaine's cock.

Blaine gasped and his cock twitched, brushing against Kurt's chin. Kurt giggled and wiped a bit of saliva and pre-come from his face, then dipped his finger into his mouth to taste the tangy substance.

Blaine blushed at the sight of Kurt tasting him. Some lines might be worth crossing, and he'd figure out the ramifications later. He put one hand on his erection to hold it steady.

Kurt moved in again and licked the slick, shiny head of Blaine's dick. This time, he slowly swirled his tongue in an attempt to capture every smeared drop of pre-come. Kurt whimpered happily at the taste.

Blaine's breath shuddered in his chest in response, and he gripped his cock tighter. Seeing his, Kurt slid his hand over Blaine's cock and wrapped his fingers in a ring, replacing Blaine's hand with his own. "Hold me a little tighter. Touch me the way you would yourself," Blaine instructed.

Kurt tightened his fingers according to Blaine's instructions and gave an experimental stroke. Blaine threw his head back and moaned in response, much to Kurt's delight.

Kurt lapped at the head of Blaine's dick again to gather the pre-come that reappeared on the tip, then pursed his lips and pressed them down into a kiss that would have been chaste if it had been placed in a different spot.

Blaine groaned. "Are you trying to tease me?" he asked in a low, gravelly voice.

Kurt's eyes widened in response. He wasn't, but the idea was intriguing. "You want more?"

"Oh, god, yes, baby," Blaine groaned again.

Kurt blushed anew at the unexpected use of a pet name. He reminded himself to grip firmly on Blaine's throbbing cock before starting again.

"Ohhh, Kurt, right there," Blaine moaned. "Do more of what you were doing to the dildo. It looked so amazing and sexy. I need to feel it."

Kurt paused to speak in between little licks. "Then why'd you tell me not to, before?"

Blaine spoke between gasps. "I didn't tell you no. I was just afraid to tell you yes."

Kurt pondered the words as he took the handsome boy's erection fully into his mouth. He wanted to know more about why Blaine was afraid, but he also wanted to suck his brains out through his cock.

He sucked firmly until it filled his mouth, than began to massage his tongue along the underside. Blaine shuddered and panted as Kurt's tongue lashed against him. He put out his hands and threaded his fingers into Kurt's hair, stroking it back behind his ears. Thrilled at the tenderness of the touch, Kurt bobbed his head to take Blaine deeper, stroking him steadily.

Kurt could feel the blood pulsing through Blaine's cock under his lips, and he twisted his head to run his tongue over the veins and explore the sensation. Blaine moaned louder and pressed his fingertips into Kurt's scalp right at the moment he twisted.

Encouraged, Kurt paused and tried another twist. If anything, Blaine's reaction to that move was even more dramatic. With a few more twists and swirls, Kurt discovered that it was his slick lips twisting against the ridge of Blaine's dick that elicited the biggest reactions, so he began to do that nonstop, stroking enthusiastically at the same time.

"Slow down," Blaine stuttered, stilling Kurt's head with his hands. "This is going to be over way too quickly if you keep that up," Blaine said, panting to regain his breath. "Why don't you try doing the other stuff you did to the dildo... you know, straightening your throat?" Blaine's voice sounded adorably eager as he struggled to get himself back under control.

Kurt grinned with pride and obediently let go of Blaine's erection. He scooted closer to the floor so that he could tilt his chin up and straighten his throat, then took Blaine's hardness all the way into his mouth.

Kurt advanced on Blaine's cock by leaning into him, but quickly ran out of leverage. He waited, but Blaine did not attempt to press into his throat, instead opting to breathe deeply with closed eyes and a tense face.

Frustrated, Kurt wrapped his hands lightly around Blaine's hips, and attempted to impale himself on the cock in his throat.

Blaine's hips twitched involuntarily in response to the sudden rush of sensations, making Kurt gag and pull back. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed. "Just give me a minute," Kurt rasped.

"Do you want to stop?" Blaine asked, a worried look on his face.

"Of course not!" Kurt said. "But, you should hold my head this time. Like with the dildo."

"I just don't want to get carried away," Blaine said, frowning.

This time, Kurt was prepared for Blaine to move a little when Kurt sunk down on his cock, and Blaine tried harder to keep still. He tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair, still hesitating.

Kurt moved his hands over Blaine's and gave an encouraging tug, before bracing himself on the bed again. Blaine began to gently move his cock into Kurt's throat, still watching the other boy's face for signs of distress.

Kurt relaxed his throat and breathed like they had practiced, until his nose was buried in Blaine's pubic hair. Blaine moaned slowly, then began to thrust into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt felt overwhelmed by the pressure in his throat and the difficulty in breathing. However, he forced down his panic and focused on relaxing and enjoying what the act was doing to Blaine, because the dark-haired boy was clearly ecstatic.

"This is too fucking good. I'm not going to last," Blaine said. He pressed Kurt's head back, pulling out of his mouth.

Kurt squeaked in protest and lunged for Blaine's cock again, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I'm too close, stop," Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes widened. He placed a hand in the center of Blaine's chest and pushed him down onto the bed, crawling on top of him and stroking his face. "No, I want to. I want to taste you," he grinned.

Blaine relaxed in silent assent, running his fingers through his hair and folding his arms behind his head. Kurt impulsively pecked Blaine's chin with his lips, then dove onto his cock, sucking hard and stroking, cupping Blaine's balls in his free hand.

After a few more moments, Blaine's cock pulsed in Kurt's hand, and started to spurt inside his mouth. Kurt swallowed the warm substance in several gulps, wincing at the bitter, foreign flavor but oddly turned on by it as well. Kurt moaned, cleaning up the last drops from Blaine's cock and rutting into the mattress a few times in frustration, before catching himself and getting up from Blaine's lap.

Kurt sat back on his heels, wiping his mouth and watching his best friend. He tried to absorb what they'd just done. Some of Blaine's actions flashed through his mind: calling him "baby," stroking his hair, and his tender concern when Kurt gagged.

Kurt decided that boys must get emotional and sappy when they got a blow job. His heart hurt for just a moment, before sighed sat on the bed next to a still-disheveled Blaine.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Anderson. My theoretical future boyfriend will thank you as well."

Blaine slowly turned his head to smile sleepily at Kurt, with sated eyes that caught the light and looked a thousand miles deep. He reached for Kurt's hand, resting on the bedspread. "How do I get an audition?" he mumbled.

"What's that, Blaine?" Kurt said distractedly, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"I just... wish it were me. Why can't it be me?"

**A/N: The end! No, really, the end. When I posted this on Livejournal everyone was like "EXCUSE ME you owe us another chapter or five." I can't rule out someday writing a coda but for now this is it. However, I'm delighted that so many people have come to follow this older ficlet of mine, and I'd love to hear some thoughts and reviews and love and hate and all that. Also check out my other stories. There's something for everyone as long as you're pretty tolerant of gratuitous fucking. I don't really do PWP, though, there's ALWAYS plot. Sometimes too much plot. Enjoy and once again, please review.**


End file.
